Blue
by Lovesofantastic
Summary: After experiencing a devastating loss, Sam and Drew get the chance at a new miracle. (Just read it, I honestly couldn't figure out how to summarize this one.)


**AN:**** Hey y'all lol, I know you didn't expect me to be back and with something new much less haha, but here I am! Okay, so this one shot, because that's what it's going to be for now came to me one night while drinking and listening to Beyonce's Blue and Heaven, and Jodeci's Forever My Lady lol. Here's a little backstory before you read: Sam is a Jerome-Cassadine-Quartermaine, Alexis and Julian are her parents in this and nothing about her past is the same as the show's. She grew up with her parents and siblings and she's known Drew her whole life. Drew is a Quartermaine, he is Monica and Alan's biological son, along with A.J, again nothing about his life is the same as the show's. Jason does exist in this but he's not Drew's brother and has NO affiliation with the Q family at all, he's Sonny's hit man and the town drunk and there's literally just one sentence on him lol, if I ever write another part to this then I'll let you know where his fate stands, if you wanna know. Patrick is Drew's best friend in this and Hayden is Sam's best friend, I mention these three characters only because they're briefly mentioned. I'm basically just putting it out here to test the waters a little bit. If you guys like it and want more just let me know. For now though it'll remain as a one shot. If and ultimately when I write more for this Patrick and Hayden will be featured along with a brief backstory on them and their roles and how they came to be in Sam and Drew's lives. Now that all that's been said, I hope you guys enjoy reading. I look forward to you reviews:) bye for now!**

* * *

_This is the happiest day of my life! _Was the thought that ran on a loop in Andrew Quartermaine's head after his wife told him she was having his baby. They've been married for three years and it's been hard for them to conceive because of the damage left behind from a past pregnancy. He and his wife Samantha have been together since high school, and they got married a year after college. Over the last twelve years they've been through everything together and now they were about to embark on their next adventure in the form of parenting. Both of them were ecstatic and somewhat afraid. Sam had gotten pregnant before when they were 17. They were being dumb and irresponsible one night after a party at Sam's best friend Hayden's house and the sex resulted in a baby. When they found out she was pregnant it scared them both shitless and their parents just about had heart attacks, but they agreed to help their kids out as long as the baby didn't derail their education. It wasn't easy but they stayed in school and kept their grades up and by graduation Sam was 8 months pregnant and by all accounts still healthy. That summer after graduation on June 12th their first son Jackson Matthias Quartermaine was born, unfortunately due to a placental abruption their little guy didn't get a chance to open his eyes.

The devastation almost broke them apart but they made it through. Now here they were, married, running a very successful cyber security firm and finally having another baby. He took his wife in his arms and held her closely, both of them relishing in the feeling of their love, of their family. It dawned on Drew what today was, it was June 12th. It would've been Jackson's ninth birthday and he felt like it was a sign. A sign that their son was looking out for them and that this baby would enter the world safely. He held Sam a little tighter at that thought and she returned the gesture in kind showing him that she just had the same thoughts. An hour later they were in the Quartermaine family crypt visiting their son to wish him a happy birthday. His picture, the only picture they had of him was imprinted onto the plaque where he was buried. Sam ran her fingers across the little back and white picture of her first born as she leaned into her husband.

Every year they visited him multiple times but his birthday was always the most important one. This time it was even more special because they got to bring him the news of him becoming a big brother. He may not be able to be the typical big brother but he's a big brother nonetheless. Even though it felt as if he already knew the news they still shared it with him regardless. They told him he was already the best big brother there ever was because he's the baby's guardian angel. He's there to protect the baby from above while his parents were there to protect the baby from the ground. A light gust of wind caressed the hands that were on Sam's stomach and they knew everything was going to be okay.

* * *

_Four months later…_

"So do you want to find out the sex of the baby?" His mom asked them as they sat down for their weekly lunch with his parents.

"We talked about it and yes, we've decided that we want to go in prepared this time. So this upcoming doctors appointment, if the little one wants to cooperate we'll find out." Sam answered while rubbing her belly.

"That's great news, the suspense is killing us." Alan said with a chuckle. "Do you have a preference on what you want this time around?" He asked them softly.

"No, we just want them to be delivered safely and to come out healthy and strong." Drew answered. "Although secretly I've been leaning towards wanting a little girl that looks just like her mother." He said winking at Sam and making her roll her eyes with a smile.

A little girl would be nice but quite frankly she didn't care which one she got, like Drew said all she wanted was a safe delivery free of complications and a healthy and strong baby coming out kicking and screaming into the world. She couldn't take another loss like they did with Jackson, that was her biggest fear with this pregnancy. Even though she's been told that everything has been going perfectly with this pregnancy she was told the same thing during her first one and well that one ended in tragedy. The closer she got to the baby being born the more afraid she got.

That night though, after she and Drew had fallen asleep she had a dream where Jackson came to her. He told her everything was going to be okay and that he was watching over her and his little brother. It was the first time she dreamed of him as anything other than a baby and she had a feeling that it wasn't a dream but him really coming to her and giving her the sense of security and comfort she needed. There he was, her big boy, now nine years old, his once curly hair, still as dark as midnight but now styled like his father's. His eyes the blue-grey with a hint of green that he clearly inherited from Drew shining bright with love and his smile as sweet as sunshine on his face as he came to hug her. Having him in her arms felt so good, she didn't want to let go.

"Hi mommy." He said and her heart almost stopped. Those were the words she had yearned to hear for nine long years. They sounded so good to her ears that she almost forgot that she'd never hear them when she awoke from this beautiful dream. She started to cry at that realization and held him a little tighter trying to engrave the feeling into her mind.

"Hi baby." She said in a broken sob.

"Don't cry mommy." Jackson said as he pulled back and wiped her face.

"I'm sorry sweetie." She said as she caressed his little face imprinting it to her memory. "Mommy's just so happy to finally meet you. I've missed you so much." She sniffled.

"I've missed you too mommy, I see you and daddy everyday though, and I get to see my little brother moving and growing in your tummy all the time too. He looked like an alien at first. Grandma Lila and Auntie Kristina told me that's what I looked like in your tummy too, before I was born." He said with his sweet smile.

Sam let out a tear filled laugh, he was so cute. "You sure did." She smiled and ran a hand through his soft hair. "Did you say Grandma Lila and Auntie Kristina told you that you looked like an alien in my tummy?"

"Yeah they said that all babies look like that at first, but not to worry cause my brother will look normal when he comes out, like I did."

"Y—your brother?" She stuttered.

"Yupp!" Jackson said happily. "I get a little brother! I know daddy wants a little girl but she's coming later." He told her and then covered his mouth. "Sorry mommy, I wasn't supposed to tell you about her yet. She gets to hang out with me and our brother until he's born and then me until she's born. But don't worry Grandma Lila and Aunt Kristina are taking good care of us."

Sam was now speechless and starting to think she was crazy with her son telling her that she'd not only have one but two healthy children, their genders and that they've all been hanging out waiting to be born. It sounded like a movie plot in her mind and she didn't know what to say. It seemed though that she didn't have to say anything at all because apparently her son could already see what she was thinking. "You're not crazy mommy. It's not a dream, this is real. I saw you getting scared and I had to come protect you and my little brother. Everything is going to be okay mama, I promise, you don't have to be scared anymore." He said reassuringly as he hugged her tightly.

"You really are our guardian angel." She said as she held her first born in her arms firmly. Somehow she knew that their time together was about to be up and she just wanted to cherish the feeling while she still had it.

"I'm always here mommy. I love you." He whispered and kissed her cheek.

"I love you too, my little king. Always and forever." She said as she caressed his cheek with a tearful smile, knowing this was goodbye.

"Always and forever mama." He whispered smiling softly as he disappeared.

She woke up with his smile lingering in her mind, the feeling of his kiss still on her cheek and his words engraved on her heart. From that day on she knew everything was going to be fine and that life was going to be great and her little king would be there protecting them all until they could meet again.

* * *

_A week later…_

Sure enough the baby turned out to be a boy just like her son had told her and after her doctor's appointment she decided to tell Drew about her dream. Him being the amazing husband he was didn't think she was crazy in any way, he believed her and he told her that their son turned out to be exactly what he always thought he'd be, a loving, protective, strong little king. She had kissed him after that and well, that turned into a session of love making. As promised the pregnancy continued to go well, life was going well. They continued the weekly lunches with his parents and weekly dinners with hers. Their company continued thriving, their marriage continued to get stronger. Everything was perfect, life was perfect.

It wasn't until she was seven months pregnant that other shoe dropped. She was asleep when she got the call from her father-in-law, Drew had been in a car accident and he was in critical condition. He had been on his way back home when he was hit by a drunk driver, a man by the name of Jason Morgan, aka Sonny Corinthos' incompetent hit man. Her parents had started to stay with them for the last couple of months of her pregnancy because she had decided to take some time off of work and make sure the last two months went off without a hitch, which Drew agreed to even if it left him working longer hours and being home a little less. He asked her parents to stay so that someone would always be there when he couldn't be and they agreed. It was a good thing they did because when they heard their daughter's mournful scream they rushed into her bedroom to hear the news of their son-in-law.

Julian and Alexis rushed Sam to the hospital in record time, getting there just in time for Monica to fill them in on his status. "He needs surgery. We've got Patrick Drake ready to operate in a few minutes, we just wanted to give you some time with him before he went in."

"Where is he?" Sam asked Monica with tear filled eyes.

"Hey, Samantha sweetie come on I'll take you to him." Alan said tiredly as he walked into the corridor behind his wife. Sam took his hand and let him lead her to her husband all the while praying that this wouldn't be the last time she saw him alive. She didn't even register what Monica said about the surgery. She just wanted to get to him.

"Wait Patrick Drake? He needs brain surgery?" Alexis asked as her daughter walked off with Alan.

"He has a moderate TBI, he's unconscious now but he woke up once confused on how he got here and wondering where Sam was. Patrick says there's a bleed and he needs to go in and stop it before things become too damaging."

"Is he going to be okay to do this surgery?" Julian asked.

"He loves Drew like a brother we know he wouldn't take this case if he didn't know he could save his best friend." Monica answered.

"Good, we just need it to work. Drew has to be okay. He has to make it." He told them.

"He will." Alexis said firmly as she took Monica's hand.

* * *

Alan and Sam reached Drew's door and she paused as her hand touched the door handle. She had to take a deep breath before she walked in. Alan told her that Drew's injuries were bad and she didn't know if she was ready for the sight of her husband bruised and battered but she needed to see him. She walked in and had to hold back a sob at the sight of him, they had cleaned his face but she could see the cuts all over, his leg was broken and his chest and shoulder were bandaged up. Alan said that he was still responsive and that he could be woken up. That made her feel better slightly but her heart was broken at him even being in this situation. She walked up to the bed and ran her fingers through his hair with one hand and took his hand with the other.

"Hey baby, can you hear me?" She whispered as he bent down towards his ear. "We need you to wake up and let us know scoring is going to be okay." She said kissing his cheek and then his lips lightly.

He groaned slightly and squeezed her hand. Her fingers were still running through his hair as his eyes started to open and look around. "Sam?" He whispered.

"I'm here baby. I'm here." She said tearfully as his eyes found hers. He gave her a smile and then winced.

"Don't cry honey, I love you." He said as he weakly reached up to wipe her tears.

"I love you too." She whispered as she took his hand and kissed his palm. He gave her one more weak smile before he passed out again and all of his machines started going off at once.

She started to panic and yell out his name trying to get him to wake up again and then she heard the noise she never wanted to hear in her life ever again; a flat-line. Alan pulled her to him and turned her away from the sight of the doctors and nurses rushing in with the crash cart to save his life. The last thing she heard before darkness took her was her husband's best friend begging him not to die and then yelling clear...

* * *

_Two months later…_

"He is the spitting image of Drew with your eyes and lips, it's uncanny." Monica said as she held her newborn grandson for the first time. It was true, the baby did look just like his father from the sandy brown hair to the slightly pointed ears, and his nose. The only thing the little boy had of his mother's were her eyes and her full pouty lips.

"He really does, doesn't he?" Sam smiled softly and admired the view of her son with all of his grandparents surrounding him.

"So cookie, what'd you name him?" Alexis asked as she cooed at the adorable little prince she called a grandson.

"Well I didn't have a name for him, Drew did…"

"Drew did what?" Her husband curiously asked as he limped into the room.

His leg was still healing from the injuries of his accident. He had healed surprisingly fast from his brain injury, shoulder and chest injuries and only suffered a weeks worth of amnesia after he woke up from a three-day coma. That was the longest week and three days of their life. She had never been happier though than she was the day he woke up. After he got his memory back he told her that while he was in his coma Jackson was with him, keeping him safe and making sure he wouldn't miss the rest of her pregnancy. That was until today, having her son, her healthy, strong and shockingly loud newborn come out kicking and screaming in all of his naked glory made her the happiest woman alive. And when she saw the silhouette of Jackson kissing his little brothers head and telling him he loved him before he smiled at her and disappeared, she knew that they had truly come full circle and their little angel was never far away.

"Honey?" He called out as he walked towards her, breaking her out of her thoughts. "What did I do?"

"You named the baby. The grandparents wanna know what you picked." She said filling him in on what he missed.

"Oh yeah, yeah!" He said and walked over to his parents and took the baby into his arms and sat next to Sam. He smiled down at his little boy and kissed the top of his head, thanking his lucky stars that he made it through to see this little face staring back up at him. "I'd like everyone to officially say hello to Jericho Elias Quartermaine, our little prince." He said as Jericho gurgled and then smiled.


End file.
